othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Claims List
A claim is essentially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. A claim is a gigantic step below the insanity of having a dedicated waifu that you worship on a daily basis and buy chocolates for. By definition, a claim should be a restrained and most importantly, platonic, appreciation of a character. See the Waifu article for waifus. Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Users and Their Claims *'americancheeze': Midori Hibiki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga) *'AndyLovesCirno:' Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Asmodeus (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Dlanor A. Knox (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni), Satori Komeiji (Touhou) *[[APaThYBaH|'aPaThYBaH']]:' Mio Akiyama (K-ON!) *[[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer]]:' Merle (Escaflowne) *[[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978]]:' Kallen Kozuki (Geass), Aki Izayoi (Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds), Asuka Langley Soryu (Evangelion), Soi Fon (Bleach), and Anemone (Eureka 7) *'Bako Ikporamee: Yin (Darker than Black), Suou (Darker than Black), Disc (Needless), Tenshi (Angel Beats!), Casper (Deathsmiles), Windia (Deathsmiles) *'B'elall: Q-Feuille (Kiddy girl-and) *'Benj1989:' Tayuya (Naruto), Rukia (Bleach) *'BlackAce00:' Cheria Barnes (Tales of Graces),Sonia Strumm (MegaMan Starforce), Haru Miura (reborn!), Lacus Clyne (Gundam SEED Destiny) *'Black Men:' Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-on) *[[blackrider76|'blackrider76']]:' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou), Jun Watarase (Happiness!), Ryouko Ookami (Ookami-sansomeshit) *'Byzantine Kirby: Kaede Nagase (Negima!) *C_Jester99: Shion (Xenosaga), Tira (Soul Calibur), Amy (Soul Calibur), Viki (Suikoden) *'CalciferX85:':Lt. Commander Yuriko Star (the Irresponsible Captain Tylor) *'Chaosinferno825': Yue Ayase (Mahou Sensei Negima) *'cloudstrife2345': Lain Iwakura (Serial Experiments Lain) *'CloudvsTidus4Life:' Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!), Serena (Sailor Moon) *'CobaltBlitz': Adult Hiiragi-chan (Hanamaru Kindergarten), Hitagi Senjogahara!!!!! (Bakemonogatari), Holo/Horo (Spice & Wolf), Mari Illustrious Makinami (NGE: Rebuild) *'Cryptospuridium:' Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), Dizzy (Guilty Gear), Noel Vermillion (Blazblue: Calamity Trigger), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) *'CubeKnight': Belldandy (Ah! My Goddess) *'Cyberlink420': Nodoka Miyazaki (Negima) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 Dark5009]:' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei), Noe Isurugi (True Tears), Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!), Natsume/Sabrina (Pokemon HG/SS) *'Darkness_Heir: 'Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier), Rouge (Basquash!) *'DeSeiks: Ferris Eris (The Legend of the Legendary Heroes), Otohime Ryuuguu (Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi) *'dkrdude3': Kokonoe Rin (Kodomo no Jikan) *'DoomtrainGF:' Chouun "Sei" Shiryuu (Koihime Musou) *'Dusk_Thanatos:' Kohaku (Tsukihime) *[http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 Eab1990]:' Coco Yagami (Ever17) *'echo_effect89: Ku Fei (Mahou Sensei Negima), Segawa Izumi (Hayate no Gotoku), Chiba Kirino (Bamboo Blade) *'emiily6': Inuyasha (Inuyasha) *'Enclosure:' Akiha Tohno (Tsukihime), Chisame Hasegawa (Negima), Yamamoto Isoroku (Sengoku Rance), Ayra (Fire Emblem 4) *'Eta_warrior:' Archer (Fate / Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). *[[Falco777|'Falco777']]:' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Nina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!), Kuroko Shirai, Mikoto Misaka & all of her MISAKA clones (A Certain Magical Index/Scientific Railgun), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Akane Mishima (Kampfer; the untransformed version), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru), Lisa (Blacksmith), Mina Tepes (Dance in the Vampire Bund), Mikazuki Kiryu & Riko Suminoe (Kiss X Sis), Chiho & Chise Mihara (Kobato.), Chise Umenomori (Mayoi Neko Overrun!), Mayumi Thyme (Shuffle!) *'FFXFool: Makoto (Kanon) *'Gamefan7:' Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) *'guitarman170': Iori Yoshizuki (I"s) *'HeartBreakKid25' : Ushiromiya Jessica (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'hideto': Chochanna "Dem Buns girl" (Wakfu), Iris/Ayame (Ace Attorney/Gyakuen Saiban), Cirucci Thunderwitch (Bleach), Kūkaku Shiba (Bleach), Attractive females on OT (Real Life) *[[Holeymeister|'Holeymeister']]:' Kaorin (Azumanga Daioh), Reisen Udongein Inaba (Touhou), Yukiho Hagiwara, Yayoi Takatsuki, Haruka Amami, Hibiki Ganaha (iDOLM@STER), Takeshi Kuranari, Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Morita Kenichi (Sharin no Kuni), Setsuna Sakurazaki (Negima) *'IhatethisCPU: 'Koyomi Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh), Triela (Gunslinger Girl), Lucius (FE7), Li Kohran, Kanna Kirishima, (Sakura Taisen series), Ino Yamanaka (Naruto), Rei Ayanami (NGE: Nobody Dies. That's right. Fanfic version, dirtbags!) *'IzualUrashima: Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad), Sakagami Tomoyo (Clannad), Taneshima Popla (Working!!) *'kurtfisto:' Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad), Kay Faraday/Ichijou Mikumo (Ace Attorney Investigations) *[[Kurtsoft|'Kurtsoft']]:' Hisui (tsukihime) *'lamdakastel: Frederica Bernkastel and Lambdadelta (Umineko No Naku Koro Ni) *'Legends Kuja': Konoka Konoe (Negima) *[[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]:' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. *'Lightsnake: Rangiku Matsumoto (Bleach), Urd (Ah! My Goddess), Every non-loli, non psycho from Claymore, Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Mitarashi Anko (Naruto), Riza Hawkeye (FMA), Faye Valentine (Cowboy Bebop), Arshes Nei (Bastard!), Balsa (Moribito), Naga (Slayers), Rin and Makie (Blade of the Immortal), Revy (Black Lagoon), Kasuga (Sengoku Basara). *'lilchao': Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'LillySatou': Lilly Satou (Katawa Shoujo), Asami Iwasawa (Angel Beats!) *'Loki: '''Saber (Fate Stay Night), Fenris Fenrir (Ragnarok) *[[mario2000|'mario2000']]':' Lina Inverse (Slayers) *[[Mecasonic|'Mecasonic']]':' Another Blood (Demonbane), Erika Furudo (Umineko no Naku Koro ni Chiru), Al Azif (Demonbane), Melona (Queen's Blade) *'Mister_Feeny: November 11 (Darker than Black), Lion (Lion) *'mogar002/Lord_Mogar: '''Sunohara Mei (Clannad), Chrome Dokuro (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!), Loco (MÄR) *'motsinaction: Lucifer (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) *'MSN_06S_Sinanju: '''MSN-06S Sinanju (Gundam Unicorn) *'Negima15:' Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satoko Hojo (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) *'NejiWannabe': Hei (Darker Than Black), Sam (Supernatural), Dean (Supernatural) *'Nytemare457: Misaki Ayuzawa (Kaichou wa Maid-sama) *'omarssikins: '''Dita Liebely (Vandread), Tomoyo Daidouji (CCS) *'ozoz_93: Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) *'pieisthebest:' Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) *'PingothD:' Kanna (Air) *'PsxGamer626': Nina Einstein (Code Geass) *'Pure_LionHeart:' Selnia "Drill" Iori Flameheart (Ladies Versus Butlers!), Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!), Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *'Queen of Lazy:' Marisa Kirisame(Touhou), Yoruichi Shihōin(Bleach), Momo Hinamori(Bleach), Mina Hazuki(DtB2), Elpeo Puru(ZZ Gundam) *[[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]:' Haruhi Suzumiya *[[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera]]:' Yumizuka "Sacchin" Satsuki (Tsukihime) *[[RiftBard|'RiftBard]]:' Nagi Sanzenin (Hayate no Gotoku), Umeno Morichise (Mayoi Neko Overrun!) *'Rin Tohsaka: Mac Arrowny (OT) *'Ryo82439:' Izaya Orihara (Durarara!!), Lancer (Fate/Stay Night), Jade Curtiss (Tales of the Abyss) *'sailorpete:' Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS) *'SamuraiMike:' Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) *'ScrappyDingo: '''Louise, Tabitha (ZnT), Rin Tohsaka (F/SN), Signum, Subaru Nakajima (Nanoha StrikerS), Asuka Shikinami, Rei Ayanami (Evangelion Rebuild), Tsubaki Yayoi, Litchi Faye-Ling (BlazBlue), Asuna Kagurazaka, Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Negima!), Black Rock Shooter, Dead Master, Black Gold Saw (BRS), Orihime Inoue (Bleach), Kaori Kanzaki, Aisa Himegami (A Certain Magical Index), Alice L. Malvin (Pumpkin Scissors), Fabiola Iglesias, Roberta (Black Lagoon), Ciel-sempai (Tsukihime), Etna (Disgaea), Maya Kumashiro (Seikimatsu Occult Gakuin), Mii Konori, Harumi Kiyama (A Certain Scientific Railgun), Ryomou Shimei, Chou'un Shiryu (Ikkitousen), Kirino Kōsaka, Ruri Gokou (Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai), Hime Yarizakura, Kotoha Isone, (Yozakura Quartet), Nami, Nico Robin, Boa Hancock (One Piece), Dawn/Hikari, May/Haruka, Lyra/Kotone (Pokemon), Tomoe, Leina/Reina (Queen's Blade) *'Scythe:' Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) *'Serjhe:' Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Azusa Nakano (K-On), Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari). *[[XXShadowZ2k6XX|'Shadow']]':' Freddie, Takashi Kamiyama (Cromartie High School), Kino (Kino's Journey). *'Shruikonn:' Miyu (Trinity Universe), Kanade Tachibana (Angel Beats!), Nanael (Queen's Blade) *[[Smelly_Goomba|'Smelly_Goomba']]: Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad), Mafuyu Shiina (Seitokai no Ichizon) *'sourside21': Kagami Hiiragi *'SSonic06:' Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho), Vivi Nefeltari (One Piece), Mina-Dietlinde Wilcke (Strike Witches), Rin (Nagasarete Airanto) *'StarfishHeat:' Yuzumi Yuzuhara (Sengoku Rance) *'Starks: Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden), You Tanaka (Ever17), Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!), Minami Shimada (Bakatest), Lesser Devil Elyse (My Balls), Nami Hitou (Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei), Rita Mordio (Tales of Vesperia) *[[StoneCold2010|'''StoneCold2010]]:''' Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Youmu Konpaku (Touhou), Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro), Ringo Akai (Ookami-sansomethingortheother) *StriderTuna: Miyuki, Yukari Takara, Konata Izumi(LS), Melfina(OS), Mimi(KnJ), Misao(LS), Hikaru(nadesico), Mikuru(Both)(TMoHS), Matsu(Sekirei), Lu Bu(Kohime), Hiiragi twins, Kuroi-sensei(LS), Yuki(TMoHS), Yomiko(ROD), Tiffania (ZnT), Sanae (Touhou) *StrongNerd:' Ushio Amamiya (The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross) (Waifu), Lucia Nahashi (Venus Versus Virus), Sei Sato (Maria Watches Over Us), Mio Sakamoto (Strike Witches), Saki Tsuzura (Arcana Heart), Jody Hayward (El Cazador de la Bruja), Makoto Saotome (Kannazuki no Miko), Urin (Umi Monogatari). *'suburbanninja89:' Kaaya (Tower of Druaga), Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-Rei), Nena Trinity (Gundam 00), Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios), Beatrice (Umineko), Horo (Spice +Wolf), Ryofu Housen (Ikki Tousen) *'superangelo128: Akari Mizunashi (ARIA), Alice Carroll (ARIA), Aika S. Granzchesta (ARIA) *[[Supremezero|'''Supremezero]]:' Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) *[[TallaricoSan|'TallaricoSan]]:' every female from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (cause nobody else would), Mahoro Andou (do I need to tell you what show?), the girls from Maburaho (I think I spelled it Nozomi right) *'TennesseeVolFan: Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) *[[Touphi|'Touphi']]:''' Atma (8th Holy Grail War of OT) *TheRaven15: Haruko Haruhara (FLCL) *Tylerx27: Kotona Elegance (Zoids Genesis) (Waifu), Ginga Nakajima (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha) Luka Megurine (Vocaloid) Shinra Yun (Veritas), Kan'u Unchou (Ikkitousen), Lili Rochefort (Tekken), Ayaka Yukihiro (Negima) Namie Yagiri (Durarara) Emily Adachi (Air Gear), Rika Noyamano (Air Gear), Kururu Sumeragi (Air Gear), Simca (Air Gear), Sumeragi Lee Noriega (Gundam 00), Cagali Yula Athha (Gundam SEED) Tear Grants, Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear (Tales of the Abyss), Lunamaria Hawke (GSD), Chun Li (Street Fighter) White (Pokemon Black/White) *[[UEHacker|'''UEHacker]]:''' Nao Yuuki (My~HiME), Juliet Nao Zhang (My~Otome), Alkaid (.hack//GU), Kazumi Asakura (Negima), Teana Lanster (Nanoha StrikerS) *Ugly Joe: Inoue (Code Geass), Ryo Kunieda (Bleach), Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh) *UltimateDragon00X:' C.C. (Code Geass), Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer), Inner Moka (Rosario+Vampire), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Himari (Omamori Himari), Feldt Grace (Gundam 00), Mai Kawasumi (Kanon), KOS-MOS (Xenosaga), Tsukiumi (Sekirei), Lightning (FFXIII), Mitsuru Kirijo (P3), Rise Kujikawa (P4), Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina), Eri Sawachika (School Rumble), Boa Hancock (One Piece), Lan Fan (FMA), Chachamaru (Negima!), Shinra Kuonji (They Are My Noble Masters), Misuzu Kusakabe (11eyes), Airi & Alleyne (Queen's Blade), Kureha Suzuka (Tokko), Fatina (Tower of Druaga), Chelsea Arcot & Shelley Maycraft (Shukufuku no Campanella), Saeko Busujima (HoTD), Haruka Morishima (Amagami SS) *'U Metal': Tenshi Hinanai (Touhou) *'vamppwned': Baron Ashura (Mazinger Z),MS-07B Gouf (Mobile Suit Gundam), MSM-03C Hygogg (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket) *'Xyiitol': Yuki Nagato (TMoHS) *'Zabi:' Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki (Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki, Setsuna Higashi (Fresh Pretty Cure!) '''Feel free to update and round out the list, as there are many, many more claims!' Category:Glossary